


The Olympics

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, 3rd World, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brazil, Brazil National Team, Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, Disease, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Hotels, Light Angst, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Olympics, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Poverty, South America, Summer Olympics, Virus, Wordcount: 100-500, Zika Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred comes to visit João, the personification of Brazil, in his home for the 2016 Summer Olympics. The differences of the cultures are shocking when Alfred thinks the biggest problem he'll face during his stay are comfortable beds; and meanwhile João is more worried about the ever-pressing Zika virus, much less hosting the biggest sports of the year.Oneshot/drabble





	The Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> João = Brazil

"Hey dude!" Alfred F. Jones called as he approached the young man, lugging a huge suitcase next to him. Naturally, he had his usual shit-eating grin plastered right across his face. João looked up from his paperwork -- were people arriving already...? He wasn't finished with all the preparations though...

" _Olá_ Alfred," he said instead. Standing up and leaning casually over his desk, he shook his hand. "Safe trip down?"

"You bet!" Alfred kept grinning. "I couldn't wait to get here! And now the Games really can begin! Hell yeah!"

João gave a small smile of his own. "And I wish you the best of luck. Your room key," he handed him a hotel key -- an actual key, not a hotel pass or something. Alfred took it excitedly. "Oh, and... Not everything is completely done.." He admitted, voice small. It was embarrassing, especially saying it to someone like Alfred F. Jones, who could literally roll in his own wealth. "Our budget... Not what it used to be... But we can still have everything here, of course." Just maybe not what you're used to, he added silently.

Alfred, to his credit, clapped João warmly on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it! If a little sun and a lumpy mattress is all I have to worry about, then trust me, I'm good." He looked into his eyes, brown to bright blue. "Seriously, João. You've done good, son."

Then, with a laugh and another clap on the back, Alfred disappeared back inside the hotel.

João watched him go. But... That wasn't all there was to worry about, at least not for he himself. There was the Zika virus ravaging the women of his country, stealing away and deforming little ones before they were even born... João feared for his people, for the people of his brothers and sisters' neighboring countries...

Budget too low indeed. If he had the money he would spend it on more than merely the Rio 2016 Olympics, that's for sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Olympics (and the issues going on there besides that, such as the Zika Virus); it's definitely meant as a critique of the different cultures and how Americans are worried about silly things rather than helping those who need it.


End file.
